Ghostly Fireworks
by ImperfectIsPerfect
Summary: 4th of July fluff fic that I've been trying to finish for quite some time. Enjoy!


Ghostly Fireworks

 **Hello people! Happy (seriously late, sorry I forgot!) Fourth of July Everyone! It's a post-reveal family/friendship fic, and… I started that like there was gonna be more than one thing. MEANINGLESS FAMILY/FREIND FLUFF!**

 **Important note:NO PP! Also, Danny is a junior in collage (same with Sam and Tucker, they're all on summer break) and Jazz has fished collage and is living with her family till she finds a job. Also, characters are probably a little OOC (especially Jack, for some reason it's really hard for me to write him) Enough with the babbles! On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom!**

"Danny!" My mom yelled up the stairs "Put on your shoes, we're heading out to get fireworks and then meeting the Manson's and the Foley's for dinner!"

"Be right down!" I yelled back, slipping on my shoes and phasing through the floor of my bedroom.

"Ok Danny, go wait in the RV with Jazz, me and your father will be right out." Mom said, and then as I headed out the door she yelled down the stairs to the lab "Jack! Get up here! We're heading out to get fireworks remember!"

I grinned at my parents antics and got into the RV, settling myself-much to her chagrin-right next to my sister, my colder-then-death (due to my ice core) temperature freezing her side.

She shivered and moved away from me just as our parents got in the car.

They noticed and mom scolded me "Danny, don't freeze your sister." Though her tone was light.

"Hey, it's not my fault I've got an ice core." I defended myself, letting my eyes glow icy blue.

"But it is your fault for sitting so close to me." Jazz complained, I just laughed and stared out the window till we got the fireworks tent, ignoring my pouting sister and my parents, who were talking about some invention or another. When we got the the stand we walked around for a bit and picked out a few fireworks, not to many though since we already had some homemade ones, and you'd be surprised how much ecto-blasts look like fireworks if you just shoot them into the air.

We put the fireworks into the back of the RV and drove to the restaurant we were meeting everyone at. Tucker, Sam and I were all going to the same collage so we were still seeing each other every day, but this was Jazz's first time seeing them in a while. Plus, she doesn't know me and Sam are dating so we're gonna have some fun with that.

We pulled up to the restaurant and walked inside, it was a rather fancy place (The Manson's picked it out) but nothing too formal since Sam wouldn't be caught dead in a place like that.

"Hello, how may I help you tonight?" The worker by the door asked, the look on his face clearly portraying that he was less than excited to be serving the town's most infamous family.

"We're fine sir, we're meeting some friends and I can see them right over there. C'mon guys." Jazz responded quickly, pulling me toward the table the Manson's were sitting at before I could say anything, Mom and Dad trailing behind us.

"Jazz! It's great to see you!" Sam exclaimed as we neared the table, I chuckled then faked offense and said "What am I? The Box Ghost?"

Sam, Jazz and my parents snickered at the inside joke, while Sam's parents just looked at us funny.

"Of course not." My girlfriend replied and I grinned smugly, then she added, "You're obsessed with protecting people, not with boxes." I pouted at that, however true it might be.

"Did I miss something?" Jazz asked with a glance toward Sam's parents.

"Nah, they've basically stopped questioning anything we say and just write it off as Fenton family weirdness, Sam thinks it's because they're in denial." I grinned, slipping into a seat next to Sam.

"Denial? Of what?" Jazz asked, following suit and sitting down directly across from me.

"Of the fact that Danny-O—" Dad started, only to be cut of by mom.

"That Danny and Sam are spending more time together." She said in a warning tone, sending a death glare Dad's way, they have a bet going as to how long it'll take Jazz to figure out we're dating, Mom says she'll figure it out tonight, Dad says tomorrow.

The ensuing awkward silence was broken by my phone ringing, I pulled it out of my bag and read the text, it said 'hey Danny were gonna B a little late, dad cant find the keys to the car (theyre in his pocket) and me and mom R 2 busy laughing to tell him.'

"Tuck's gonna be a little late, his dad can't find the car keys." I informed the table, grinning slightly and showing Sam and Jazz the text. They both grinned and Sam chuckled lightly.

"Well then, I guess we better start eating, they could take hours to get here." Jazz grinned.

"So Jasmine, how is collage?" Pamela asked tentatively, offering a small smile in Jazz's direction. She seemed taken aback by this friendly gesture but answered none the less.

After Tucker and his parents arrived we all chatted for a while, finished eating and headed back to my house to set off some fireworks. Sam and Tucker decided to ride in the RV with me and Jazz since Sam's parents were heading back home, Tucker didn't say why he wanted to ride with us, but I think it's because he wanted to spend a little extra time with Jazz.

"Ok kids, feel free to set off some of the smaller fireworks while we chat with Tucker's parents, and when we come up we'll set off the larger fireworks. And Danny, no ecto-blasts." Mom said, and I pouted but agreed.

"You know I still can't believe Danny is…" Mrs. Foley began as the adults walked down the stairs, I couldn't hear the end of the sentence, but it was easy to guess.

"So? What do you guys want to start with?" Tucker asked, and my face lit up like a christmas tree, literally I'll later be told, and teased. Sam rolled her eyes and Jazz smiled. Two years since I told my parents, five months since Tucker's found out, who'd have thought we'd be here? Setting off fireworks on the Fourth of July like we were a totally normal family. Life (and death, in my case) is really crazy sometimes.

 **Ok, so maybe the ending is bit… bleh, but I've literally been trying to finish this since July 4th LAST year, so cut me some slack. Did you enjoy it anyway? Let me know, also, how many of you have watched Escape the Night? I started watching it recently and it's SO COOL. Review and let me know (no spoilers please), and happy late 4th of July!**


End file.
